


Every Game You Play

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Break the Haughty, Forced Deepthroat/Choking on a Dick, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Victim Forced to Sleep Next to Rapist, Victim Treated Like Fuck Toy, condescending praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Pegasus has defeated Kaiba in yet another duel.  This time, however, he has a special victory planned for himself.





	Every Game You Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



“…Which brings your life points down to zero.”

Kaiba frowned, glaring at the cards before him. Crawford was always a showoff, but Kaiba had been so sure this combination would work! It had worked every time he’d run the playthroughs. But Crawford had won yet again, leaving Kaiba the loser. It was humiliating.

Crawford rose and came around the table. He walked behind Kaiba, and Kaiba stiffened. He never liked not being able to see where others were around him. Crawford was close. Hands were suddenly around his throat, and Kaiba had a sudden vision of his father. But the long fingers just began unbuttoning his shirt.

Kaiba’s breathing slowed until it almost stopped as Crawford undid him, his hands moving lower as his body towered more and more over Kaiba. Kaiba remained staring at the cards on the field. If he could just analyze why he had failed, maybe this would stop. It didn’t. It never did.

Crawford's hands reached Kaiba's belt and stopped. His shirt was open, and Crawford's hands slid up his bare chest to his neck.

"Hmm. I think you'd look lovely in a collar, Kaiba boy."

Kaiba said nothing.

The hands left his shoulders and Kaiba allowed himself to breathe again. Part of his brain told him that he still wasn't safe. But the alarms in his head weren't ringing so loud anymore. Footsteps behind him came closer and the hands returned, fastening a leather collar around his neck. Kaiba swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing roughly against the leather.

“That’s better.”

Kaiba heard the click of a leash attach to his collar and swallowed again. He thought he’d had enough of collars when his father died, but no. Here he was again. Trapped.

A gentle tug on the leash got Kaiba out of his chair, his shirt hanging loosely open around him, the bottom of it still tucked into his pants.

“Come along, Kaiba boy,” Crawford said.

Kaiba followed him obediently, keeping his gaze level but distant. Aloof was better than defeated. A Kaiba couldn’t afford to be defeated.

Crawford led Kaiba to a bedroom—he doubted it was Crawford’s—and tugged him over to the bed.

“Kneel.”

Kaiba glared at him. Crawford smiled and sat on the bed.

“Kneel.”

Kaiba stared back, trying to keep his eyes distant.

Crawford’s smile fell. His eye shone.

“Kneel.”

Kaiba jolted and fell to his knees in front of him. He hadn’t meant to, but it was like something had forced him. Crawford stroked Kaiba’s face.

“Very good, Kaiba boy. You’re learning.”

Kaiba flicked his eyes up, hatred burning in them. Crawford laughed and pulled out his cock. Kaiba felt his mouth fill with saliva, like he was going to vomit, but he swallowed it down. Crawford seemed to take it as a positive reaction, because he grabbed Kaiba’s chin, pulling him down towards his cock. Kaiba pursed his lips, trying to keep his mouth shut.

Crawford reached up to Kaiba’s jaw joint and squeezed until Kaiba opened his mouth. Immediately, Kaiba’s mouth was filled with Crawford’s cock. Crawford shoved Kaiba’s head down to his groin, choking him. He put his hands on Crawford’s knees, trying to push back to get some air, but he was held down. He was starting to see spots when Crawford pulled his head back.

Kaiba gasped in air, his chest heaving. Crawford gave him about four breaths before shoving him back down. His cock was hot and heavy on Kaiba’s tongue. Shamefully, Kaiba felt his own cock begin to stir, the attack on his throat turning on some hidden part of him. He closed his eyes as they began brimming with tears. He wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t. That would mean admitting defeat.

Crawford pulled him off again. Kaiba couldn’t help a moan that rose from his throat. Crawford smiled.

“Come here, Kaiba boy.”

Kaiba’s ire spiked. “I’m already here, Crawford,” he said, his voice hoarse.

Crawford laughed. “Call me Pegasus, please. We know each other too well for formalities.”

Kaiba flushed, but didn’t lower his gaze.

Crawford tugged on the leash. “Stand up.”

Kaiba didn’t want to, put Crawford pulled harder and Kaiba followed, not wanting to be throttled. His erection was painful as he stood, jutting from his too tight pants. Crawford wrapped the loop of the leash around his wrist and undid Kaiba’s pants, peeling them off of him.

“Get on the bed.”

Kaiba did as his was told, the redness of his cheeks seeping into his neck and chest. He climbed up on his knees, only for Crawford to push him down onto his hands.

“Stay.”

Kaiba heard Crawford unzip his pants and then the bed dipped behind him. A small pop followed. Kaiba was about to turn and see what was happening when a cold, slick finger pressed against his ass. He tensed immediately.

“Relax, Kaiba boy. It’ll just hurt worse if you don’t.”

Kaiba tried to force himself to unclench, but he couldn’t. Pain and humiliation shot through him as he was spread open. His stomach turned and he broke out in a sweat. His breath came in shallow bursts. Finally, the abuse stopped. Kaiba let out a breath, his eyes shut.

Crawford lined up his slick cock with Kaiba’s hole and pushed in.

Kaiba’s eyes snapped open. It took three thrusts for Crawford to bury himself in Kaiba’s ass, and then he held him there, slowly rutting into him. Kaiba couldn’t stop the tears that fell from his eyes as Crawford picked up speed. Kaiba shut his eyes again. This was his punishment for losing, for not being good enough. The slapping of skin filled the room, along with Crawford’s grunts of pleasure.

The leash was pulled back and Kaiba had to raise his head to keep from being choked. The collar felt even tighter than it had before, scraping his neck with each tug. Crawford reached around and stroked Kaiba’s cock.

“No,” Kaiba choked out.

“No?” Crawford repeated. “Would you rather I left you alone?” He removed his hand.

Tears ran down Kaiba’s face, dripping onto the bed. The heat of Crawford’s hand had been distracting him from the pain, and now it was gone. His cock ached to be touched again.

“No.”

“No, what, Kaiba boy?” He could hear the smile in Crawford’s voice. “You’ll have to ask nicely for what you want.”

Kaiba bit his lip. He wouldn’t. He just wouldn’t.

Crawford squeezed his balls and Kaiba let out a yelp.

“Come on, Kaiba boy,” Crawford said. “Be a good boy and use your words.”

Kaiba sobbed. “P-please.”

“Please what?”

“…Touch me.”

“Can you make that a complete sentence?”

“Bastard!”

Crawford laughed and smacked Kaiba’s ass.

“Please touch me!” Kaiba shouted desperately.

“I will when you say my name,” Crawford said.

“Cr—Pegasus,” Kaiba said. When he didn’t do anything, Kaiba continued, “Pegasus. Please, touch me.”

“Good boy,” Pegasus said. He pulled almost all the way out of Kaiba, then thrust back in. He wrapped a hand around Kaiba’s cock.

Kaiba dropped his head back, panting as Pegasus stroked him. His tears were streaming along his cheeks. Pegasus whispered praise in his ear, bent over him to thrust in deeper. What a good boy he was. How obedient. How tight.

Kaiba came without warning, crying out as his vision went white. He clenched around Pegasus’s cock. Pegasus continued to fuck him as he came down from his orgasm, his body starting to go limp. His arms were shaking with the effort of holding himself up when Pegasus came inside him. Kaiba shuddered, feeling more unclean than he had ever felt in his life.

Pegasus held Kaiba up until his cock softened inside him, then pulled out. He dropped the leash, letting Kaiba collapse on the bed. The only sounds in the room were their staggered breaths. The bed dipped again and Pegasus got off of it. Kaiba stared at the floor, humiliated and ashamed.

Pegasus tossed back the covers and climbed into bed. “Come here, Kaiba boy.”

Kaiba moved robotically, his thoughts stuck in an endless cycle of pain and pleasure. Once he was under the sheets, Pegasus pressed up against him. The sensation should have bothered Kaiba, but he was unable to feel anything.

“You’re very good, Kaiba boy,” Pegasus said, removing Kaiba’s shirt and wrapping an arm around him. “I think we’ll continue working closely together.”

Kaiba just stared at the wall. Pegasus pressed a kiss to his neck, just above the collar. “Fucking suits you. I think you’re the favorite of my partners.”

Kaiba couldn’t even shudder.

Behind him, Pegasus’s eye glinted. “You’ll belong to me, Kaiba. Body and soul.”


End file.
